kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Kids World's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is another all-new Kids World crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, hates life under the sea and loves the human world. With her best fish friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull, who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton and his adviser Sebastian that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden, longing to join the human world and become a human herself.One night, Ariel, Flounder and an unwilling Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship, with whom Ariel falls in love. In the ensuing storm the ship is destroyed and Ariel saves the unconscious Eric from drowning. Ariel sings to him, but quickly leaves as soon as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find who saved and sung to him, and Ariel vows to find a way to join him and his world. Noticing a change in Ariel's behavior, Triton questions Sebastian about her behavior and learns of her love for Eric. A furious Triton confronts Ariel in her grotto, where she and Flounder store human artifacts, and destroys all of the objects with his trident much to her dismay. After Triton leaves, a pair of eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, convince Ariel to visit Ursula the sea witch in order to be with Eric.Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Despite her claims that she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart, Ursula is plotting to use Ariel as a bargaining chip to challenge Triton's right to rule. Ariel is then given human legs and taken to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. Eric finds Ariel on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she had saved his life earlier, assuming her to be a mute shipwreck survivor. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at their narrow escape, Ursula disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and appears onshore singing with Ariel's voice. Eric recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Ursula casts a hypnotic enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Ariel.The next day, Ariel finds out that Eric will be married to the disguised Ursula. Scuttle discovers that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguise, and informs Ariel who immediately goes after the wedding barge. Sebastian informs Triton, and Scuttle disrupts the wedding with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Ariel's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Ariel had saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula reveals herself and kidnaps Ariel. Furious, Triton confronts Ursula and demands that she release Ariel, but the deal is inviolable. At Ursula's urging, the king agrees to take Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner. Ariel is released as Triton transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica, and Ursula declares herself the new ruler. In frustration, Ariel confronts Ursula and lunges at her. Ursula is about to use the trident destroy her, but Eric throws a harpoon at her and saves Ariel. Just as Ursula attempts to destroy Eric, Ariel attacks Ursula, who accidentally destroys Flotsam and Jetsam. In her rage, Ursula uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions.Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm with a maelstrom that causes shipwrecks, one of which Eric commandeers. Just as Ursula attempts to destroy Ariel who is trapped in the maelstrom, Eric kills Ursula by running her through the abdomen with the ship's splintered bowsprit. Ursula's power breaks, causing Triton and all the other polyps in Ursula's garden to revert into their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and blesses her marriage to Eric. Ariel and Eric marry on a ship and depart. Parts Part 1: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 2: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 3: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 4: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 5: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 6: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 7: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Part 8: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Credits: drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGi… Trivia *Squiddly Diddly joins Ryan, Yogi Bear and the Kids World's Adventures Team at the end. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Little_Mermaid_Poster.jpg Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_The_Little_Mermaid_Poster.jpg The_FT_Squad's_Adventures_in_The_Little_Mermaid.jpg Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_The_Little_Mermaid_Poster.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_Of_The_Little_Mermaid.jpg Little_mermaid.png Robin_Hood_and_Alice's_Adventures_of_the_Little_Mermaid_2nd_poster.jpg The_Little_Mermaid.jpg Campbell's_Adventures_of_The_Little_Mermaid.png Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_The_Little_Mermaid_1.jpg The_ZOOMers'_Adventures_Of_The_Little_Mermaid.jpg Category:Spin-off films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Princess films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Sea World Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films